Ditto
Ditto is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Splixson from the planet Hathor. Appearance Ditto is about the height of an average human child. He has white skin, a black and white head and face, and black shoulders. Ditto's hands are large with four digits and his feet are merely stubs. He has three fin-like growths on his head, and also gem-like orbs on his arms and three button-like gems on his waist. In the original series, Ditto's clothes were black and had an overall-like design. He had green eyes with light green pupils and wore the Omnitrix symbol on his forehead. In Ultimate Alien, Ditto looked exactly the same as he did in the original series, except the white section outlining the hourglass symbol across his chest and arms was blue. He no longer had pupils and he wore the Ultimatrix symbol on his chest. In Omniverse, 11-year-old Ditto's fins are white, and the ones on the side are connected to his eyes. He also has two small whiskers on each of his cheeks, his fingers are now sharper and the green orbs on his shoulders are gone. He has gems like the three on his waist on his shoulders and wrists, his neck is completely black, and he also seems smaller and stubbier. The feet of his suit also cut off to reveal three cat-like toes on each foot. 16-year-old Ditto looks similar to his 11-year-old self, except he has green fins rather than white, and his jumpsuit is now green with black patches under his arms, green sleeves, and black ankles. This jumpsuit also seems to have a design based on the Omnitrix symbol with black triangles on the shoulders and green in the center. The three gems on Ditto's waist are now on a black belt and his voice is higher-pitched than it was in the original series. Powers and Abilities Ditto has the ability to clone himself with no limit. While it is like actually splitting in half in the original series, in Omniverse, it is similar to Echo Echo, where he is able to split and re-merge at a fast pace. Each Ditto operates independently, regardless of what the others want them to do and each clone is indistinguishable from the others. This allows Ditto to do multiple tasks simultaneously or to cover a large area. An example of this is when Ditto is able to extend his reach across a vast distance by simply cloning himself in a straight line, thereby forming a chain of Dittos. The green nodes on Ditto's body are extended sensor nodes, which assist in the sensory web that connected all the Ditto clones. This sensory web allows the clones to share senses and physical sensations, such as pain. Ditto is more flexible than a human. Ditto is quite agile and can burrow into the ground and pop out like a mole. Ditto can breathe underwater. Ditto can jump surprisingly high for his size; while playing basketball, he slam-dunked the ball through a hoop in a way that would be difficult for an average human to jump high enough to do. Weaknesses Ditto's clones share a link with each other, making it so that if one Ditto is hurt, all the others feel the same pain and if one Ditto is killed, the others are automatically killed as well, thus negating the ability to form an army of clones. Due to the fact that each Ditto is only about as strong, fast and has the reach of a small human child, this puts him at a disadvantage when facing off against a bigger, stronger foe. Normally, Ditto compensates by overwhelming his opponent with sheer force of numbers. If the Dittos cannot agree on one plan, an argument might break out between them. If the Dittos are too far apart from each other, he cannot change back into Ben until all the duplicates are close enough together. It seems that this requires more power from the Omnitrix than normal, as seen later when he could only transform into Upgrade for a fraction of the normal time. Ditto is the prey of the Panuncian, as Panuncians also have the ability to clone themselves with no limit. Navigation Category:All Aliens Category:Original Series Aliens Category:Omniverse Aliens